


glacialēs creturae

by lolwhat (JkWriter)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Knitting, i think, idk happiness, jared and evan being happy kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/lolwhat
Summary: it wasn't something they showed off, it was just something they learned once





	glacialēs creturae

It started because Jared was bored one summer and wanted to learn something new. Actually, now that Evan thinks about it that’s how most things in his life started. Knitting was no exception. 

It was the summer between fourth and fifth grade. Evan’s dad had been gone for two years at that point and he spent all the time Heidi wasn’t off with the Kleinman’s. He didn’t have a problem with it. He liked Jared’s parents. His mom worked with Evan’s and his dad was a teacher at the local middle school. His dad was actually the one who taught them the basics.

“You need to start with a good set of needles and a nice skein of yarn.”

Evan didn’t know what any of that meant. Jared was listening intently and taking notes of everything his dad said. Evan was going to borrow those notes later. 

“I’ll take the two of you to Walmart. It’s not the best quality but their acrylics will do for the projects we’re going to start with.” 

Two hours and a stop for lunch later Evan found himself standing in the yarn aisle of Walmart. He didn’t know what he was looking for. Jared had immediately started grabbing bundles of yarn and his dad was trying to take them out of the cart faster than Jared could put them in. It was a losing battle. 

Evan stared intently at the selections of colors. Mr. Kleinman had offered to teach them how to make scarves using the garden stitch. Or garter. Evan hadn’t been listening and he couldn’t read Jared’s handwriting. 

By the end of their Walmart adventure Evan and Jared each had three skeins of yarn and a set of three needles of varying sizes. Evan had chosen shades of blue for his scarf colors while Jared had picked out a hot pink, baby blue, and neon yellow. At the end of the day, they each had the beginnings of a scarf. It took another week for either of them to finish. Evan had gifted Jared the blue scarf and Jared had gifted Evan the abomination. Like many of Jared’s obsessions knitting passed. They stopped working on things together but each kept it up in their own time. Evan learned more about the stitches and how to create more complicated patterns while Jared worked more on mixing colors with the basic stitch they had been taught. 

Their knowledge and slight hobby wasn’t brought up again until halfway through senior year.

It had been snowing for a week by the time it finally let up to the point that Jared and Evan were no longer stuck in their houses. They had stayed in touch that week through their group chat. Now that everyone was freed from their homes they all agreed to meet at Starbucks before a game night at the Murphy house. 

Evan was the first one there. He took a seat in the corner and waited for one of the others to come. He didn’t have to wait long. Alana was walking in minutes later. She smiled and met him at the table. 

“Hello, Evan! Lovely weather, isn’t it?” 

“It’s alright.” 

“While I don’t like missing school, I really do love the snow.” Alana seemed to notice Evan hadn’t gotten a drink yet. “Oh! Would you like me to order something for you?” 

“Yes, please. Grande vanilla latte, please.” Evan pulled out and handed Alana a five from his jacket. “If there’s change can you put it in their tip jar?” 

“Of course! I’ll be back.” 

Alana spun around and made her way to the counter. Evan relaxed in the chair and waited for the rest of the group to arrive. 

Zoe and Connor were next. They were arguing about something when they walked into the building. It wasn’t big as they weren’t yelling, something Evan had witnessed first hand while stuck in the middle of one of the larger arguments they’ve had in the past. 

The last one to arrive was Jared. He was wrapped up in what looked like three jackets. Hanging on his neck was the blue scarf Evan thought Jared had gotten rid of. 

“Sup my bitches?”

“We are not ‘your bitches’, Jared.” 

“You wish you were, Murphy.” 

Connor threw a chunk of his muffin at Jared.

“So what’s everyone drinking?” Jared asked pulling off the first of many layers. 

“Frozen hot chocolate,” Zoe said while making a face at her drink. “It’s hot chocolate, why is it cold?”

“Well, Tiny Murphy, that’s probably where the frozen comes in.” Jared dropped the scarf on Evan. “What about you, tree boy?” 

“Vanilla Latte,” Evan answered quietly. He was looking at the scarf. It wasn’t falling apart yet. Evan was surprised with how badly the stitches were.

“Sounds nice. I’m going to get one of those. Don’t let anything fun happen without me.” 

Jared walked from the table and to the counter. Connor pulled the scarf off of Evan and started looking at it. 

“You’re staring pretty hard there, Evan. What’s so interesting about this?” 

“Nothing really, it’s just a scarf.”

“Just a scarf?” Jared sat down in the free chair next to Evan. “That’s high quality 2009 Evan Hansen work right there.” 

“Wait, what? Evan, do you knit?” Alana took the scarf from Connor and started inspecting it. 

“Uh, sort of?” 

“That’s so cool! When’d you learn? Was it hard? Do you still knit? Do you teach people how to knit? You could probably make some money doing that, you could teach people how to knit.” 

“Jared and I learned in elementary school, it’s not that big of a deal.” 

“Not that big of a deal? It’s amazing, Evan! You should have told us.” Alana continued, handing the scarf to Zoe. 

“Jared knits too, it’s not just me.” 

Three sets of eyes turned to Jared. “Ah, but you do all the fun knitting, Evan. I just keep repeating the same stitch.” He said in a matter-of-fact way. 

“But you’re really good at it now. You can also mix colors a lot better than you could in elementary school.” 

Connor’s attention was back on Evan. “Okay, I’m sorry, but is Jared the one responsible for that disaster in your closet?” 

“Guilty as charged.”

“The colors are blinding. Could you have chosen anything more, oh I don’t know, wearable?” 

“I happen to think hot pink goes with everything.” 

“That’s because you’re fashion blind, Jared. Everyone here would agree.” Alana and Connor both nodded at Zoe’s statement. 

“Wow, ganged up on by my own friends. I see how it is. And to think I wanted to make you all scarves.” 

“Well now wait a minute, if you’re offering I can always switch to making fun of Connor.” 

“Wow, rude.” 

“Nah, I’ll save the Murphy siblings a fight and make them anyways. Could do with some help though. Evan?”

Everyone was looking at him. Evan sighed. 

“Alright, fine. I’ll help Jared make group scarves. No promises of anything after that.” 

The answer was good enough for his friends. They went back to their drinks and discussing weekend plans. The scarf eventually made its way back to Evan and Connor. Connor wrapped it around Evan. 

“This is really good, Evan.” 

“I mean, not really? I didn’t mean to sound rude, oh gosh. It’s just, it was my first thing I made so it’s not the best. I’ve gotten better since then.” 

“Why did you two learn to knit?” 

“Jared had a lot of hobbies when we were younger. He started dragging me into them after my dad left since I spent so much time at his house. Knitting is the only one that stuck with both of us.” 

Connor was smiling at him. Evan hid behind the scarf the best he could. 

“That’s adorable.” 

Connor turned back to the group leaving Evan a blushing mess who tried and failed to say something back to him. Jared was the only one who noticed Evan’s struggle. He winked at Evan and then laughed at something Zoe had said. 

Evan smiled. Things could be worse. For the first time in a long time, he was looking forward to the future.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written at two am after i spent way too long googling stitches for a scarf im working on
> 
> also the frozen hot chocolate thing was an actual conversation I had with my friend, he literally thought a frozen hot chocolate was going to be hot I hate him so much


End file.
